Problem: Gabriela buys a basket of lemons on sale for $\$10$ before tax. The sales tax is $7\%$. What is the total price Gabriela pays for the basket of lemons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of lemons. ${7\%} \times {$10} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $7\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{7}{100}$ which is also equal to $7 \div 100$ $7 \div 100 = 0.07$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.07} \times {$10} = {$0.70}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Gabriela paid. ${$0.70} + {$10.00} = $10.70$ Gabriela needs to pay $$10.70.$